You Belong With Me
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: What if Josh’s date with Davah had taken place and Andy and Josh remained just friends? It’s another Jandy story and it’s told from Andy’s POV
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** You Belong With Me

**Rating:** T for normal teenage behavior.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyle XY or its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary:** What if Josh's date with Davah had taken place and Andy and Josh remained just friends? Definitely Jandy

**Spoilers:** Just up through season 2's "Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish" (when Andy gives Josh date training.)

**Notes:** I got the idea for this story from Taylor Swift's song, "You Belong With Me." It is not necessarily a song fic, but this story definitely goes along with the lyrics.

**Chapter 1**

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air before immediately putting my hand back on the controller. You couldn't take too long to celebrate when a mutant was about to tear your head off.

I couldn't help but be excited about my victory. I hadn't been able to get past level six for days. Until Josh showed me how. If it hadn't been for him, I would stick be stuck. He really was nice for showing me. I mean, he's a nice guy in general. A little clueless when it comes to women, but nice. And he's fun to hang out with. I mean, he loves video games and he's got a great sense of humor. Not to mention he's got really good hair and a cute smile.

Wait, did I say cute? I meant nice. He has a nice smile. A nice smile that I got to look at practically all afternoon. It was fun being his dating teacher. I mean, the boy was totally clueless. If it hadn't been for me, he would be making a complete fool of himself on his date with that cheerleader girl Davah and then she'd never go on another date with him. Then again, maybe that would have been a good thing. No, I didn't mean that. I want him to succeed. I want him to have fun on his date. I do. Then again, feeling his hand on my thigh when he…

Suddenly my screen went blank and then it flashed back to the main menu. I had been killed. And it was all because I was distracted by him. And not even him, but thoughts of him.

I threw the controller down in anger. This was not happening. I was not falling for him. I couldn't fall for him. We were just friends and that was the way it was going to have to stay. Then again…when he smiled…

There was a knock at the door. Wondering who would be showing up at my house on a Friday night, I stood up and glanced out my bedroom window. That's when I saw his car. I smiled. He was here, at my house.

I checked my hair in the mirror and then bolted down the stairs. My mind raced. Why was he knocking on my door? Maybe his date had gone really well and he wanted to tell me about it. Or maybe it went really badly and he wanted comfort.

I flung the door open. He practically leaped into my house, threw his arms around me, and twirled me in a circle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he kept saying over and over again.

There went my theory about his date going badly.

After a few full rotations, he placed me back on my feet. I missed the feel of his body touching mine as soon as he stepped back.

"Good date, huh?" I asked, trying to sound pleased.

"The best. That whole listening thing really works."

"I told you it would."

"Well, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for all the…you know, dating advice."

He looked exceptionally cute when he was at a loss for words.

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, I gotta start planning for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Got another date?"

"With Davah?"

"You sound surprised."

"No…I just…I'm happy for you."

It was a complete lie. I wasn't happy. I was jealous.

"Couldn't have done it without you." He began to walk back down the steps of my porch. I started to shut the door when I saw him turn around.

"Hey…" he said.

I opened the door wide again, hoping. What was I hoping for? That he'd ask me out for tomorrow night instead of that stupid Davah? No, I didn't want him to ask me out. We were friends. Just friends. And yet…

"What are you doing Monday?"

Was he really going to ask me out?

"You mean, besides school?"

"Yeah, besides school."

"Um…nothing. Why?" I tossed my head, causing my hair to flow over my shoulder. I hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over and play G-force."

"Oh." I tried not to look disappointed. "Sure, sounds great."

"I've got a shift at the Rack after school. Meet me there at five?"

"Sounds good."

"Good. Then I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, Monday."

Josh turned and walked down the path. I watched him go, wishing I had the guts to tell him what I was really thinking.

"Hey Josh!" I yelled out after him.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Café."

"What?"

"Girls like Davah like hanging out in cafes and drinking expensive coffee."

"So…you're saying take her to the Rack?"

I sighed and shook his head. He was totally clueless.

"The Rack does not count as a café. Take her to Starbucks or…or Taylor's Coffee House downtown. She'll love it."

"A café, huh? Thanks."

"You're welcome."

What was I doing? I not only walked him through his first date, but now his second. Apparently I loved self-destruction.

"See ya."

"Bye."

I closed the door, leaned my back against it, and sighed.

Author's Note: First of all, those of you who have ready any of my stories before probably know by now that I prefer to write in the third person, but I really wanted to try this one from Andy's POV (and I have to admit that I'm having a lot of fun doing it this way). Secondly, this was another story that I thought was going to be really short and then it turned into something a little bit longer. But, it'll only be a few chapters. Also, just to point this out…I decided to take some moments from the actual episodes and sort of mold them to fit into this new scenario. Since the majority of this story is already written, I promise to update soon (probably tomorrow). Anyway, thank you, as always, for reading and…I know I'm a little late, but Happy Holidays everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked through the window into the Rack. Josh was standing behind the counter, making what looked like a strawberry banana smoothie. I could see him tapping his finger against the counter to some kind of tune that must have been flowing through his head as the fruit swirled around in the blender. When it finally turned to a slushy liquid, Josh turned off the blender and poured the contents into a glass. Who knew that making a smoothie could be so…sexy? As he went to the counter and handed the customer her smoothie, he caught my eye threw the window. He smiled and I smiled back.

As a man exited the building, I walked in and went right over to the counter.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself."

Josh glanced at the clock behind him. "I've still got five minutes. Want anything?"

"How about a banana guava, hold the…"

Suddenly I noticed that he wasn't looking in my direction anymore. His eyes instead were staring at the beautiful creature who walked in the door. If it had been just your every day blonde bimbo, I wouldn't really have cared. But this was Davah..the object of his desire.

I watched as she flicked her long, brown hair over her shoulder and made a pretty pathetic attempt at a beauty pageant wave across the Rack to Josh. That's when the biggest, goofiest grin appeared on his face. At any other time I would have thought it was cute, but now it was just annoying.

"Wheatgrass," I answered. But I knew Josh wasn't listening anymore. Davah, surrounded by her posse of bleach blonde look-alikes, approached the counter. Josh's grin only grew wider.

"Hey Josh," Davah said.

Even her voice was annoying.

"Hey…hey Davah."

I rolled my eyes. Why did cute girls always make guys stutter?

"I had a good time this weekend."

"Yeah, me too."

"I hope we can do it again next weekend."

"That'd be…that'd be great."

"Good. See you Friday then."

"Yeah, see you Friday."

Davah turned, her hair flowing behind her.

"Oh, and Josh?" She asked, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wear one of those stupid old T-shirts. Wear something…nice."

He nodded like the fool he was.

"Bye Josh."

He waved a little too excitedly as she and her groupies left the Rack. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes.

"Guess the second date went well," I murmured. He was still staring even though Davah was long gone. "And you look ridiculous, by the way, with your mouth hanging open like that."

"Huh…what?"

He finally blinked several times and looked over at me.

"Isn't she hot?" He asked.

"Look, are we going to play G-Force or not?" I asked, growing impatient.

Josh glanced back at the clock.

"Let's go."

He pulled off his apron and disappeared into the background. A few minutes later, he was back and we walked out together.

"Hey, do you think we could stop at Target or something? I wanna buy something…special."

"What is it your mom's birthday or something?"

"No, something special for Davah. And hey, you can help me pick it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodie."

*****

An hour later, Josh and I walked into his house. He dropped the plastic bag he bought from Target on the couch and then flopped down next to it.

"I still can't decide," he said.

"On?"

I sat down next to him and sighed. It had been the longest trip to Target I had ever experienced. We must have walked up and down the aisles at least ten times each.

"Chocolate…" he pulled out a box of chocolate from the bags. "Or scary movie." This time he pulled out a DVD.

"Something tells me by the fact that she wears a what? Size zero? That Davah is not a chocolate person. Nor, by the looks of her perfectly manicured nails and obnoxiously high heels does she look like a scary movie person."

"But you said in the store that girls dig chocolate and movies."

"No, I said that I dug chocolate and movies."

The truth was, I had kind of hinted that Davah would probably love the presents, but that was only because I was sick of hearing about her. And I was sick of looking at every item in Target. I finally just said what I said to make Josh leave the store. I wasn't intentionally trying to sabotage their relationship, was I?

Trying not to think any more about it, I grabbed the box of chocolate from his hands and opened it. I popped one of the pieces into my mouth.

"Hey!" He said. "Those were for…"

"Davah, I know."

Josh picked up a piece of the chocolate, looked at it for a moment, and then ate it.

"Guess I'll just have to go with flowers."

"Can never go wrong with flowers," I stated. "Roses are always a good touch." Apparently I was back to helping him again.

"Roses. Thanks. You know, you're really good at this."

"Well, I am a girl."

He laughed as if what I said was funny. It wasn't supposed to be.

"Anyway, wanna play?"

He pointed to the controllers.

"Love to."

Josh quickly set up the game while I waited, continuing to eat the chocolate. I didn't care about being a size zero. Then again, as I thought about what I was being compared to, I set the box aside.

Josh handed me one of the controllers and we began to play.

"Hey, have you thought about that career fair we're having?" He asked as we played.

"At school?"

"Yeah. Ahh…got you!"

"Not really. Why?"

It was amazing to me how we could have a whole conversation as we played and it barely affected us.

"I was thinking about ditching. Wasn't sure if you wanted to come."

"It might be worth going, you know. Hey! So not fair!"

"To the career fair? Why?"

"Don't you want to start thinking about what you want to be?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Oh come on, you never think about the future?"

He shrugged. "Have you?"

"Well…yeah. Woah! Nice move!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"Be a lawyer."

"Just like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know you definitely want to be a lawyer?"

"Yeah."

"How can you know?"

"Because I want to help people."

"So why not a doctor? Or a teacher? They help people."

"As a lawyer I can help those people who don't have a voice. You know, I can represent minorities, women, gays, lesbians...anyone who has been denied their rights."

"You want to change the world, don't you?"

"It would be nice. But what about you? You must have some idea."

He hesitated. "Not really."

"Yes, you do."

"How do you know?"

"Because you wouldn't have hesitated if you didn't."

I put my controller down.

"You giving up?"

"Tell me," I said.

He shook his head. "You'll think it's stupid."

I took the controller out of his hand.

"Tell me."

"I've thought about…starting a business. Maybe own a restaurant or something."

"Well that's…"

"Laughable, I know."

"No, that's great, Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have the brains and the talent and…"

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"You know, I know the Rack is only a part time job, but I'm really interested in the business end of it. Finding how out to balance books, how to manage a staff, things like that."

"Well, I say go for it."

"You think?"

"Josh, you can do anything you want. Mine as well follow your dreams."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"And you can start with the career fair."

"Point taken Mrs, Lawyer."

"That's Ms. Lawyer."

We both laughed and picked up our controllers again. As I leaned against the back of the couch, our shoulders brushed against each other and I smiled.

Author's Note: Okay so I wrote this chapter after I wrote the other chapters in this story (I don't know why I write out of order, but I do). I hope it works with the rest of the story! Thank you for reading! Also, I'm not sure if I'm spelling Davah correctly. Anyone know how to spell it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three months. Three months they've been dating. Three months I've been pretending that Josh and I are just friends and that I'm perfectly happy with that. I mean, I can't complain…much. Josh still makes time for me. We have fun hanging out together at the Rack and playing G-force, which we do at least a few times a week. But then she always comes up. We'll be in the middle of a game or having a conversation about school or siblings or whatever and he'll start talking about Davah and how wonderful she is and I sit there and I listen and I say all the right things that a good friend should say, but inside I'm falling apart. I don't understand how he can be so blind. But then again, he's a guy. All guys are blind.

I see him wave to me from across the crowded gym. Normally I wouldn't be caught dead at a school basketball game, but Josh invited me and, of course, I couldn't say no. As I look at him, my stomach starts to flutter. It is then that I realize that what I'm feeling is more than a crush and it's crushing me.

Smiling, I make my way through the crowded gym.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I reply.

"How are we doing?" I ask, not because I care about whether our team wins or loses, but because I don't know what else to say. And, of course, I could just look at the scoreboard, but any excuse to talk to him is enough for me.

"We're down by eight, but they'll be able to make it up in the second half."

"That's good."

"Yeah…we've got a good team this year. Next year will be the real challenge, though with all of the seniors graduating."

I wasn't sure why he was talking to me about basketball. He had to know that I truly despised any organized sport. And yet, there I was, sitting at yet another basketball game.

"Guess they'll have to put in more practice time."

"Oh, it'll take more than practice."

"Well, whatever it takes, I'm sure they're up for the challenge."

I rolled my eyes. Why were we still talking about sports? By now usually Josh and I were deep into an argument about which video game was better, but apparently video game chat was going to have to wait.

"You made it just in time for halftime," he told me excitedly.

"Goodie," I said sarcastically.

The buzzer rang and both teams jogged off the court. I looked at the team members as they ran. The girls around me were all shouting and yelling. Why couldn't I be like them? Why couldn't I just be the type of girl who fell in love with the cute jock? Why did I have to go for the T-shirt wearing gamer who's unavailable?

My thoughts were interrupted by the cheerleaders who ran from the sidelines to the middle of the court. They annoyingly waved their red and black pom-poms and started shouting something I couldn't quite make out at the top of their lungs.

"Isn't she great?" Josh asks, pointing to Davah.

"Yeah, great."

He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered as the music started. The cheerleaders began their halftime routine, the same one that they did every game. The same one that I had seen now twelve times. And guess who was always the head cheerleader on the top of the pyramid? You guessed it, the perfect Davah.

"She wants to become a professional," he stated.

"A professional what?" I asked.

"Cheerleader."

"You mean she wants to jump up and down in skimpy outfits that men drool over for the rest of her life?"

"What's wrong with that?"

I didn't even bother to respond. As Josh watched the halftime show, I spent more time watching Josh. He was standing up, swaying to the music, shouting out whenever they sent a cheerleader flying threw the air. He looked so happy that it almost made me feel bad that I wished he wasn't with her. Shouldn't friends what their friends to be happy?

When the halftime show ended, I saw Davah blow Josh a kiss and I nearly barfed. Any time I saw them together, it made me ill.

The cheerleaders disappeared into their own locker room and I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to look at her anymore. For another five minutes anyway.

"So…" Josh said. "The new G-Force comes out on Friday."

"Yeah, I'm the one who told you about it, remember?"

As I recalled, I tried to tell him about it outside his locker one morning before homeroom until she arrived and began pouting about not being able to find her lip gloss.

"Oh right. Anyway, since my parents won't be home until late, I was thinking that you could come over and we could have, you know, a G-force marathon or something."

Being alone in a house with him sounded so appealing. Only I knew it shouldn't.

"What about Davah?"

"What about Davah?"

"Don't you usually spend Friday nights with her?"

"Well, I'd rather spend this Friday night with you."

Did he just say what I thought he just said?

"Ah…yeah, that sounds great," I said, trying not to sound as excited as I was.

"Seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there."

I was about to say something about how it might be nice to grab something to eat first when the cheerleaders ran out onto the court. Suddenly his attention was no longer directed at me.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but there's more to come soon! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I know I shouldn't care that much about what I look like. After all, it was just Josh. But that's what made me care. It was Josh. I looked in the mirror one more time. It was at least the fifth time I had checked to make sure everything looked perfect.

Perfect hair…check. A tank top with a sweater over it with just the right amount of revealing the goods…check. Cute Jeans…check. And nice, minty breath…check.

It was quarter of seven. Perfect timing.

I walked over to my CD player and turned off the music that was playing. It was the most recent Calkies CD…Josh and my favorite band. It seemed they were the only band I liked listening to recently. Maybe that's because it was both of our favorites. Or maybe it was because I knew Davah hated them. Whatever the reason, I loved them. I heard they were going to be going on tour soon. Maybe Josh and I could go together.

Smiling at the idea, I grabbed my bag off my bed and walked down the stairs. After telling my mom I was ready, we headed off to Josh's. She dropped me off and told me to have fun. Even she was clueless as to what my real feelings were toward Josh. I guess I was really good at hiding my feelings.

As I stood outside his front door, I took a deep breath. I don't know why I was so nervous. I had been over Josh's hundreds of time. I spent more time with him than anyone else and it wasn't like I hadn't been to his house before when his parents weren't home. Maybe this time I was just nervous because I wanted something more to happen. But I knew it wouldn't. I was setting myself up for disappointment.

I raised my hand to the door and knocked. It opened, and I caught a glimpse of Josh walking away. Not exactly the great entrance I was hoping for. He disappeared, but I could still hear him, though, and he was shouting.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled.

I walked into the house, shutting the door behind me. Josh was pacing back and forth in the living room, his cell phone to his ear. Trying to seem like I wasn't just standing there listening, even though I was, I walked over to the couch and sat down. G-Force was already playing on the screen and the two controllers were set up on the table. I could see all of the junk food behind him laid out on the table. It looked like a good selection of chips, cookies, and candy, the perfect assortment.

"You don't get it!" He shouted. "I didn't…No!"

I wondered who he was talking to. I secretly hoped it was Davah, but I knew that was wrong of me. As I looked around, I wondered if I should have just stayed outside.

Josh glanced over at me and looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes that it made me badly for him. He walked off into the other room. I could still hear him shouting, but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

I just sat on the couch, unsure of what to do. I popped a potato chip in my mouth. At least eating gave me something to do other than listen to his muffled shouting. I thought about starting a one-player game, but I didn't want him to feel bad that I started without him.

"That's it!" I heard him say as he walked back into the living room. "Fine!"

He slammed the phone shut. I thought he was going to throw it across the room, but instead he just jammed it into his pocket. I could see how angry he was. His hands clenched, his cheeks red, his eyes swimming with…were those tears?

"What did the pizza guy deliver the wrong pizza or something?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed. It was a sound I loved. I saw his fists unclench, his cheeks return back to their normal color, and his eyes cleared, which was good because I wouldn't know what do if he burst into tears.

"Davah, she's…mad."

"So I gathered. What is she mad about?"

Ever since Davah showed up in my life, I seemed to constantly be asking questions that I didn't care about, but asked anyway. This was one of those questions.

"I made some joke up about how dumb cheerleaders are."

"Oh." I couldn't help but smile. He was fighting with Davah. "Yeah, that probably wasn't the right thing to say."

He sat down on the couch beside me. Was it my imagination or was he sitting closer than usual?

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, she always gets mad when I joke. It's like…"

"She doesn't get it?"

"Right. She doesn't get the humor. She always takes everything so seriously. I mean, you get it. You don't get mad when I make a joke."

"That's because share the same sense of humor."

Just another thing that we have in common. Lump that in with liking video games and liking the same music. We would make the perfect couple, wouldn't we? If only he would realize that.

"Well, I'm sick of her being mad at me."

I looked around. "Then there's only one thing to do," I said.

"What's that?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," I said, looking down at our entwined hands. One of us should have pulled away. One of us should have let go of the other's hand, but neither of us did. Instead, we walked out of the house holding hands.

Author's Note: Okay, I know the chapters are short, but there are only 2 more chapters left, which should be posted by tomorrow. Happy New Year everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I licked the edges of the chocolate ice cream cone as it began to drip onto my fingers. The ice cream slid smoothly down my throat. I glanced over quickly at Josh. We hadn't really spoken since we left his house.

He opened the door of the ice cream shop and I walked through. We began walking down the street, eating our ice cream.

"Hey, look at that," he said, pointing to the sky. I looked up and he grabbed the ice cream from my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted as he took a big bite.

"Next time I think I'll go for the chocolate," he said smiling. He handed my cone back to me.

"That was cruel," I replied.

I wasn't really mad. If anything what he did felt almost like he was flirting. But he couldn't be.

"Want some of mine?" He asked, holding his cookie dough ice cream cone out to me.

I went to take a quick lick and he pulled it away.

"You're acting like a five year old," I stated.

"I know."

There was that damn perfect smile again.

"This was the perfect idea," he said.

"Ice cream solves everything."

"Did you know that Davah won't eat ice cream because it might make her fat?" I looked down at my cone. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry. "She'll only eat frozen yogurt. And only in moderation. She made me try this ice tofu something once. It was disgusting."

"Anything that has tofu in it is disgusting."

"Davah says that tofu is the chocolate of the future."

"Says the anorexic looking cheerleader."

I regretted it as soon as I said it. The last thing I needed was Josh to be angry with me for making fun of his girlfriend. To my surprise, though, he laughed.

"You're right," he added. "Girls who care that much about their weight should never comment on food."

I laughed as we walked a little further until we found a bench. We both sat. We sat in silence until I finished my cone. For whatever reason, I suddenly felt brave.

"So, there's this new movie coming out this weekend and I thought…"

"Did you know that she started to refuse to drive in my car because of how it looks?"

I was sort of taken aback by the interruption. Here I was, about to invite him on a…a…well, I won't know what it would have been exactly. A date? An outing? What did you call spending time with your friend who, not only has a girlfriend, but who you have a huge crush on?

"Well, sometimes appearance is important to a girl."

"Do you care what my car looks like?"

"I'm a hearse girl, remember? Appearances aren't exactly high on my priority list."

He smiled. "Yeah."

We sat silently for a few more minutes. I wished I knew what was going on in his head.

"So, the movie…I thought we might…"

"Did you also know that she doesn't like to hang out at the Rack anymore because only losers hang out there?"

"Well, maybe that's a sign that you should…" I couldn't finish my sentence because he interrupted me again.

"And last week we were shopping and the heel broke off her shoe and she insisted that we stop at this boutique and she made me spend sixty dollars to buy a new pair of heels that looked exactly the same as the other fifty she owns. Not to mention that she's started dressing me because, as she puts it, she thinks those t-shirts I wear look like rags and…"

"Enough!" I shouted, standing up.

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to hear about Davah or about what she liked or didn't like. I just wanted to spend time with him without thinking about her.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about Davah! I don't care about Davah!"

"Andy…I…"

"Don't you get it? She is nothing like you! She doesn't understand your jokes or like what you wear! She doesn't even like video games!" The adrenaline was rushing through me and I felt even braver. "But I do!"

"Andy…"

I wasn't done.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? That you don't belong with her? That you belong with me!"

I stormed off. I wasn't sure if I felt good or bad. I was glad that I finally told him how I felt, but somehow I knew that our friendship was over. And I didn't know what was worse – being friends with him and never telling him how I felt or not being friends with him at all. As I walked, I knew the latter was much worse. I had lost the one true friend I ever had.

"Andy, wait!"  
I could hear him running behind me. His hand grasped my arm and he pulled me to a stop.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled, wiping the tears that had fallen from my eyes before I turned around to face him.

"I know," he said.

His hand never left my arm.

"What?"

"I know I belong with you." I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I've known it all along."

"But…what…why?"

He took a step closer to me, his other hand reaching for my shoulder. I should have been happy. This was the moment I had been waiting for, but everything was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

"Why Davah? Why did I ask her out when I should have been asking you out?" He sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know? You dated a girl for three months and you don't know why? You know, Josh, I would expect that response from a typical guy. But not you. You're better than that."

I pushed him off of me and continued to walk, hugging my arms around my chest.

"Why did I ask her out on a date?" Josh stated as he walked beside him. "Why did I date her even when I knew it wasn't right?" I quickened my pace and he quickened his. "Because…she was pretty and…"

"You're disgusting!"

"And because I didn't understand the feelings I was having for you."

"That's convenient."

"Could you just stop?"

I stopped and folded my arms. I was not going to let him break down my guard. He was being a typical guy, trying to backtrack when he made a mistake. Well, I wasn't going to take it.

"What? What do you want to say?"

"Look, you came into my life and you were…different…"

"Anyone ever tell you that you suck at flattery?"

"Different in a good way. You were smart and pretty…" Did he say pretty? "And we were so alike that it scared me."

"Scared you?"

"I wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. I mean, I never got to know most of the girls I liked. They were just…"

"Pretty?"

"And you were so much more." He reached for my hand. "So much more."

"So I'm supposed to just…be thankful that you finally came to the realization that I am more than just one of your pretty faced crushes?"

"Andy, I'm lost here. I don't know what to do or what to say…"

"Then don't say anything."

I was torn between staying with him and leaving. I chose to leave. I walked away, letting the tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

God, he could be so infuriating. Why are men so clueless? What is it about the male species that makes them incapable of understanding women? Or, for that matter, understanding the human race at all? On what planet would it be okay to date a person for no reason other than that they're attractive and then use that as an excuse to tell the person you really want to be dating why you're not dating them? Apparently that would all be okay on Josh's planet, a place that, at the moment, I never wanted to visit.

I slammed my bedroom door and threw myself onto my bed. I wanted to cry. But why? I didn't really have any right to cry. He was my friend. Nothing more. I shouldn't have expected anything more. And yet, I did cry. I cried myself right to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later. When I glanced over at the clock, I realized that it was almost eleven. With the little nap that I took, I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. I got out of bed and was about to turn on my TV when I saw my reflection in the mirror. Let me tell you, no one looks good after crying themselves to sleep. So, I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the bathroom. As I past my moms' room, I saw that the light was off. They must have both already gone to bed. I made my way to the bathroom where I turned on the sink and splashed water on my face. When my skin started to turn from tear-stained red to the pale tone that it normally was, I dried my hands and face with a towel. As I began to walk back to my room, I happened to glance out the window. And that's when I saw his car, pulled up in front of my house.

"What the…" I said to myself as I pulled the curtain away from the hall window and looked more closely. He obviously wasn't in the car. But, if he wasn't in the car then where…

"Oh…geez."

I saw him, sitting on the rocking chair on my front porch, his leg propped up on the railing. And in his arms was the most beautiful bouquet of red roses I had ever seen. I took one last look out the window before I walked slowly down the stairs and opened the front door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He jumped up as if I had startled him awake. He nearly dropped the flowers, but he recovered quickly enough that he caught them before they fell to the floor.

"Andy…hi."

"Hi," I said, trying to sound as angry as I possibly could. "What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Someone once told me that girls love roses."

He went to hand them to me, but I didn't take them.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here at eleven o'clock at night."

"Is it that late already?"

"How long have you been out here?"

He shrugged. "Long enough to realize how stupid I've been."

He smiled at me. One of his cute smiles that I couldn't say no to. But I was just going to have to say no.

"Go home, Josh."

"Not before I say what I came here to say." He ran his hands nervously through his hair. "You're my best friend, Andy. You like video games and you like funny jokes and my stupid T-shirts."

"They're not stupid," I said quietly.

My kind words made him smile. That stupid smile. Why did he have to look so cute when he smiled?

"But most importantly, you know me, Andy." He took a step closer to me. "You understand me." He put the flowers down on the rocking chair he was sitting on and held both of my hands. "I belong with you. And you belong with me."

His head started moving closer to mine. I knew what was about to happen. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time. But it wasn't right.

"Wait," I said, pushing away from him.

"I thought you…"

"Liked you? I do like you. I like you a lot."

"So you like me, but you don't want me to kiss you?"

Oh no, I definitely wanted him to kiss me.

"What about Davah?"

Why was I being so level handed? Why did I care what happened to that girl?

"What about Davah?" Josh asked.

"I'm not a tramp, Josh. I don't go around kissing guys who have girlfriends."

I went to turn away, but he still was holding my hand and he pulled me back with such force that I practically slammed into him. He immediately snaked his arm around my waist.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"But what about…"

"The girlfriend I broke up with this afternoon?"

"You…you broke up with her?"

"That would be why we were arguing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Josh shrugged. "I wanted to tell you. I just…didn't." Typical guy. Leaving out imperative information. "I sort of wanted this to be special."

"You wanted the moment you told me you broke up with your girlfriend to be special?"

"No, I wanted this…the moment I told you that I wanted to be with you to be special."

"Oh."

I knew that I was forgiving him for being so stupid. I was trying to keep my guard up, to make him pay for the stupid time he wasted with Davah, but I was melting. And I was okay with that. I put my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Andy," he said sincerely.

I nodded and looked into his eyes. I knew this was the moment. I tilted my chin upwards, expecting him to kiss me, but instead, he opened his cute little mouth.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um…sure," I answered, a little surprised that I wasn't in the middle of a passionate kiss.

"Would you go out with me tomorrow?"

I felt the ends of my mouth turning upwards, but I held back my smile.

"Tomorrow, huh? I'll have to check my social calendar. After all, I am awfully popular."

"What if I begged?"

This time I did smile. Seeing him beg would have been rather funny.

"Okay…but only on two conditions."

"Oh? And what are those?"

"One, we never go to another basketball game again."

He nodded. "I think that's a great idea. And?"

"And you never stop wearing those stupid T-shirts."

"Deal."

"Good."

I was waiting again for him to kiss me, but again, no such luck.

"Can I ask you another question?" He asked.

"Why not?" I answered somewhat sarcastically. Apparently I had trained him too well with the whole 'don't kiss her unless you know it's right' thing.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I wish you would," I replied, unable to keep from smiling.

He pulled me closer and he kissed me. It was the perfect first kiss. It was sweet, long, and completely breathtaking.

"It's getting late," he said, his face lingering so close to mine that it was hard not to kiss him again.

"Correction," I added. "It is late."

We both laughed. He kissed me one more time. This time it was quick, but still equally as amazing.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I agreed.

We both reluctantly let go of each other and parted. As he walked down the path and reached his car, he blew me a kiss. It was cheesy, but it made me laugh. I waited on the porch until his car disappeared down the road. I wondered what my moms would think if they knew I was on the porch so late kissing a boy. At that moment, I didn't care.

I was about to turn back to the house when I noticed the roses on the chair. I picked them up and held them to my nose. They smelled beautiful. As I touched one of the petals lightly, I noticed the card that was sticking up in the middle. I picked the card up and opened it.

'You belong with me' was all it said.

Author's Note: I apologize that it took me a few days to post – I went away on vacation and, although I meant to post the last chapter before I left, I ran out of time. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can't wait for the new season of Kyle!


End file.
